Our Second Dobel Det
by HiroyukiSora
Summary: Lanjutan dari 'Dobel Det'. Kira dan Athrun sekarang yang merencanakan dobel detnya! Katanya dobel detnya ke dupan! Bagaimana ya selanjutnya? RnR please! Don't like, don't read! Parings: KxL dan AxC. CHAPTER 2 AKHIRNYA UPDATE!
1. Our Second Dobel Det

Our Second Dobel Det

A Gundam Seed Destiny FanFic.

Made by: Mamoko-chan

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Straight Pairing, (bisa dibilang) GAJE (kayaknya), AU, dll...

Rated: T (for the language, gajeness and OOCness)

Pairing: K x L, sedikit A x C

Disclaimer: Ai du nat oun Gundam Seed / Destiny! (Ancur!! xP)

A/N: Lanjutan dari 'Dobel Det', nge - updatenya lama banget!! O_____O Maafkan aku!! Dx Soalnya waktu itu belum ada inspirasi (halah) tapi akhirnya plotnya di bantu sama Azumi Imonoyama. Aku banyak hutang padamu, Shiro-chan (Azumi Imonoyama, dulu namanya -orang cool XD-), makasih ya!! xD Tapi ceritanya mungkin ada dua chapter karena yang ini aja udah panjang...

Ayo!! Let's Go To The Story!! xD (akhirnya ga ancur, fufufu~)

-----O_____O-----

Bagi kalian para pembaca mungkin tahu kejadian akhir dari 'Dobel Det', naah! Inilah lanjutan dari penpik yang gagal bin abal itu!! Di sana dibilang kan sebelum upacara kelulusan mereka, mereka ngadain "Double Date" (Yeaay!! Betul!! xD) lagi, padahal kenyataannya cuman 2 minggu setelah itu mereka jalan lagi!!

Walaupun memang betul kalo itu sebelum mereka upacara kelulusan mereka sih, fufufu~ (Author tampoled), eni wei (bek tu ancur mode: on), mari kita intip rencana dobel det mereka!! (sok asik tapi tetep aja ancur).

"Hoi, At-- _chim_!!" bersin sang Ultimet Kordinator itu.

"Lo kira gue Aa' Gym!!" sewot si 'At' yang namanya kesusul sama bersin dari temannya yang berambut cokelat itu.

Mereka adalah Kihrun dan Atra!! Eh, kebalik ya akhirnya? Oke, author ralat karena takut kualat!! Mereka adalah Kira dan Athrun yang sangat terkenal!! Tapi para pembaca tentu tahu kan mengapa mereka terkenal? Hah? Karena tampang mereka yang keren? Bukan!!

He? Apa lagi nih? Karena mereka milotin gundam yang super-duper kuat, mengkilap dan keren itu? Bukanlah!! Karena pertama!! Athrun terkenal akan _switch-side_nya!! Dan Kira terkenal karena-- ARRRGH!! Author di sela mulu nih!! Karena Kira _emo_? Salah neng!!

Kira terkenal karena kecengengannya di Gundam Seed!! Dodol bin odol (?) nih!! Cendaa~ Author bercanda lho pembaca!! Author marah sama temen-temen Author yang menyela Author pas Author lagi ngejelasin!! Hehehe, oke, bek tu de topik, nih perkenalan tokohnya lama juga ya? Beh, wateper deh!! _The longer the better_!! Ya gak? Oke, para pembaca udah mulai sebel, mari kita lanjutkan ke storinya~.

"Hee~ Sejak kapan lo main 'gue-elo'an?" tanya Kira.

"Sejak di fic ini kok, lo juga main gue-elo kan?" tanya dan jawab Athrun.

"Ya jelaslah!! Liat aja pembicaraan kita di atas!!" tanya Kira yang mengusulkan ide itu sambil menunjuk ke atas.

"Hee~ betul ya? Gue cek dulu deh!!" kata Athrun.

Dan BEGOnya (Hueh!! Ga nyante di caps), Athrun melihat ke langit yang di penuhi awan yang membentuk tulisan, "'Hee~ Sejak kapan **lo**main 'gue-elo'an?' tanya Kira."

"Waah!! Lo betul!!" kata Athrun sambil menghadap ke Kira lagi dengan muka yang riang gembira seperti habis mengerjakan peer yang sangat mudah yaitu mengebom orang.

"Gue gitu loh!!" sombong Kira yang sangat jarang menyombongkan dirinya itu.

"Be te we, kita tadi mau ngapain ya?" tanya Athrun lagi.

"Oh iye ye, woi Author!! Kita disuruh ngapain kesini?" tanya Kira kepada Author melewati layar komputer.

"Lu berdua tuh mau ngadain dobel det lagi!! Udah sono lu berdua ngerencanain!!" tereak Author nggak nyante + dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang ancur ke Kira dan Athrun.

"Oh iye ye, oke deh!!" kata Kira dan Athrun mengangguk ria.

"Oke!! Karena kita udah tau di suruh ngapain, kira-kira kita mau kemana nih dobel detnya?" tanya Athrun ke, umm, 3 kalinya ya? Author lupa dan terlalu malas nge-scroll ke atas, fufufu~.

"Ke dupan aje gimana?" usul Kira.

"Lu tuh bego, dongo, gaje, bodoh, _emo, _blablabla atau blablabla sih?" tanya Athrun nggak nyante ketularan Author dan saking nggak nyantainya dia menggunakan _blablabla_.

"Emang nape? Lu ada masalah kalau gue elmo? Eh, salah, _emo_?" tanya Kira membalas nggak nyantainya Athrun.

"Itu kan di Indonesia dongo!! Lo kira kita kesana hanya untuk dobel det?" balas Athrun dan sekarang dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Hoo~ Sepertinya Author lupa menempatkan tempat mereka sekarang. Sekarang mereka berada di kampus yang bernama UNIversitas COcok dan Rukun, yang Nendang banget. (baca: UNICORN + A/N: Walaupun Gundam yang ini nggak ada hubungannya sama Gundam Seed / Destiny, fufufu~).

Lebih tepatnya sih di Cafe kampus UNICORN yang ternyata cabangnya GUNDAM. (Udah tahu sendirikan kepanjangannya apa? Fufufu~).

"Sekalian liburan aja Thrun" kata Kira dengan tenangnya dan tidak menjadi nggak nyantai mode: on.

"Emang murah?" tanya Athrun kembali tenang dengan aura tenang yang Kira pancarkan barusan.

"Duileh Thrun, Lu kan kaya banget, masa lo ga mau sih nyumbangin duit lo?" tanya Kira melas seperti kucing yang minta benang wol.

"Oh iya ya, gue lupa kalo gue kaya, hehehe~" kata Athrun dengan begonya.

"O______o" kata (?) Kira.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkatnya?" tanya Athrun ga sabar.

"Ampun maaas!! Tanya dulu sama pacar lo, gue tanya pacar gue" jawab Kira dengan ogahnya.

"Betul juga kamu!!" kata Athrun.

"Hooeh!! Balik ke aku-kamu!!" kata Kira kaget.

"Ohohoho~ Cuman untuk itu aja kok, sisanya gue-elo!!" kata Athrun semangat.

"Wateper dah!! Gue telpon Lacus aja ya!" kata Kira.

"Hui!! weit a minut!!" halang Athrun ketika Kira mau menelopon Lacus.

"Apa ancur?" kata Kira dengan nggak nyantai mode: on.

"Ya elah mas, salahin si Author dong bikin bahasa inggris gue ancur!!" balas Athrun nggak nyantai juga.

"Ya udah deh, nanti gue salahin, terus kenapa lo tadi menghentikan gue nelepon si Lacus?" jawab Kira dengan SANGAT ogah. (Kira: Ui!! Kok di caps? Author: Supaya kelihatan nggak nyantai, fufufu. Kira: NUOOOO!! Author: Dan lebaynya pun kambuh...)

"Es em es aja bro!!" kata Athrun dengan sok bro-broan.

"Emang napa ga telpon aja?" tanya Kira lagi.

"Katanya Author terlalu capek bikin: kata Kira atau Kata Lacus atau teriak Athrun atau bisik Cagalli atau blablabla" kata Athrun panjang lebar.

"Dasar Author pemalas, telepon aja deh ya, gue capek nih!!" kata Kira melas.

"Okelah, telepon aja sono pacar lo" kata sang Author ogah-ogahan.

"Yees!!" Kira pun gembira karena diperbolehkan menelepon.

Kira pun menelepon Lacus.

_Tuuut..._

_Tuuut..._

_Tuuut..._

_Terima Kasih! Anda--_

Kira memutus teleponnya.

"Kenapa Kir?" tanya Athrun.

"Lacus ga ngangkat hapenya Thrun.." jawab Kira melas.

"Oh..., oke deh, gue tanya Cagalli ya!!" kata Athrun semangat.

Athrun memencet nomor Cagalli dengan ceria.

_Tuuut..._

_Tuuut..._

_Tuuut..._

"Atchaan!!!" teriak Cagalli.

"Cagalli-chi!!" teriak Athrun.

"Ada apa nelpon Atchan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Hueeh, kok tau aku perlu sesuatu sama kamu?" tanya Athrun heran.

"Iya dong, hehehe~"

Mereka pun ngobrol berdua, asik sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan dower...eh...dobel det mereka (eng ing eeeng -?-)

Sementara itu, Kira masih sibuk mencoba menelepon Lacussus(?)

_Tuuuut..._

_Tuuuuuuuuut...._

_Tut (?)........_

Kira belum memutuskan teleponnya.

_Tuut...._

_HUAHAHAHA!!!! (?) --_

Kira segera memutuskan teleponnya.

Athrun: Udah bisa belon?

Kira: Belum....... *dipresed (diperes?)

Athrun: Sabar ya men...

Salesman(?) : Iya dek....

Athrun: HEH?! Siapa lo? Gua ga manggil lo!!!! Hush!!! (ngusir)

Salesman: Cobalah REKSONA MEN PAWER!!! DENGAN CONDITIONER!!! Hanya 4999999999 yen!!!

Kira dan Athrun segera pergi tanpa memedulikan sang salesman.

Kira: Be te we, kok kita ngomongnya jadi kayak gini?

Athrun: Waaah, ora ngertos (?)

Kira: Beeeh, elu tuh ngomong jangan kayak gitu, gue juga ora ngertos!!

Athrun: Lha? Tuh lo bisa, gimana tuh?

Kira: Wateper!!!

Kira dan Athrun pun berantem, tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"KIRA!!!"

Kira pun menengok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan karena itu, Athrun berhasil menjotosnya.

"GAAAH, sakit dudul!!!" teriak Kira.

"Salah sendiri lo ga merhatiin" jawab Athrun.

Untung saat itu tidak ada banyak orang yang ada jadi mereka tidak dikerubuti orang.

"KIRA!!!!" teriak seseorang.

Kira pun menegok lagi dan menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda.

"LACUS!!!"

Kira berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kok dari tadi kamu nelpon aku? Ada apa?" tanya Lacus.

"Aah, ini tentang dobel det kita yang selanjutnya" jawab Kira.

"Oooh, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"I don't know" jawab Kira berbahasa inggris yang super duper lancar dan berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil menaruh tanganya dibelakang kepalanya. (panjang amat yak?)

"Ooh, ya udah kita tanya Athrun yuk" ajak Lacus.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menghampiri Athrun.

"Hoi Thrun!! Nih, si Lacus mau nanya kita double datenya kemana!!" teriak Kira.

"Hah? Kok dialog kita balik kayak gini lagi?" tanya Athrun.

"Still don't know~" jawab Kira.

"Oh yaudah, Lacus tadi mau nanya apa?" tanya Athrun sopan ke Lacus.

"Kita dobel detnya kemana nih?" tanya Lacus lagi.

"Oh, ke dupan yang di Indonesia itu!!" jawab Athrun.

"HEH?!?! Ga usah ke Indonesia segala lagi, kan di Jepang udah ada!!" jawab Lacus histeris.

"HOH?!?! Masa sih?!" jawab Athrun dan Kira berbarengan.

"Yup" kata Lacus singkat.

"Kok lo ga ngasih tau gue Thrun?" tanya Kira menurunkan kedua tangannya dan salah satunya sudah mengepal.

"Gue aja kagak tau, lo jangan nuduh gue dong!!" bela Athrun.

"Udahlah, yang penting kita tau kalau di Jepang ada dupan!!" jawab Kira.

"Betul-betul-betul!!" jawab Athrun dan Lacus.

"WHAT AND THE MILKUAT?!?!" teriak Kira gaje.

"Kenapa Kir?" tanya Athrun dan Lacus.

"Ka-kalian nonton Upin dan Ipin?" tanya Kira.

"Hooh, emang lo/kamu nggak?" tanya Athrun dan Lacus lagi.

Kira hanya menggeleng.

"Oooh, bagus loh!! Tonton aja!!" ucap Athrun dan Lacus lagi.

"Mungkin akan gue coba.." jawab Kira singkat.

-----O_____O-----

Ohohohoho~ The next chapter mereka mau ke dupan!! Gimana ya dobel det mereka selnjutnya? Baguskah? Sedihkah? GAJEkah? Dan apakah Kira akan menonton Upin dan Ipin? Bahasa yang mana? Inggris atau Malaysia yang bersubtitle Indonesia? Di Disney Channel atau TPI?

Apakah Author bakal di gebuk para pembaca karena apdetnya kelamaan? Kapan dan dimana? Di rumah Author atau di jalanan? Saksikanlah chapter berikutnya, MUAHAHAHAHA (?).

A/N: Maaf ya pembaca, Author apdetnya lama banget!! Biasa sekolah... Banyak peernya!! Dx Semoga pembaca suka ya sama penpik yang ini!! Author dan Shiro-chan berusaha keras lho~ Ohohoho~.

See You In The Next Chapteer!! Jangan lupa menekan tombol hijau dibawah yaah, ohohoho~


	2. Shinn Datang Memberi Ide

Chapter 2: Shinn Datang Memberi Ide.

Warning: Gaje, aneh, abal, OOC, AU.

Note: Uwaaaa! Sebelum para pembaca membunuh saya, saya mau kasih alasan terlebih dahulu! Chapter ini waktu itu udah saya bikin beberapa bulan saya bilang discontinued (lihat saja, ini masih jamannya Upin dan Ipin masih sangat eksis-?-), tetapi saya merasa ini kurang bagus untuk di publish dan kurang gaje. Dan akhirnya, sekarang saya publish karena setidaknya saya ingin ini tamat. Maafkan saya ya para reviewer! Saya tau saya memang tidak pantas dimaafkan! Dx

-(_ _)-

~ Di rumah di samping rumah Kira-Cagalli ~

Hari menjelang sore dan sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar dari ruang tamu rumah itu. Suara apakah itu? Ayo kita lihat!

Ooooh, ternyata itu adalah suara TV dan rupanya ada seorang laki-laki juga yang duduk di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarga yang gelap itu. Sumber cahaya cuman satu, yaitu dari TV. Daripada kita bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang duduk di sofa itu, mari kita lihat apa yang ditontonnya terlebih dahulu!

"Hi! I'm Upin!"

"And I'm Ipin, this is a story about us!"

"Ish not Ipin!"

Ya ampun! Ternyata laki-laki itu menonton Upin dan Ipin versi Inggris yang kalo ngomong 'Is' jadi 'Ish'! Saya gak bermaksud 'melecehkan' Upin dan Ipin versi Inggris lho! Saya juga suka nonton itu juga, hehehe. Nah, lanjut ke laki-laki itu!

Dia berdecak melihat Upin – Ipin versi Inggris itu dan menekan tombol remote yang mengganti channel TV. Ternyata channel selanjutnya adalah TPI. Disana juga lagi ditayangkan Upin-Ipin juga tetapi dengan bahasa Malaysia. Sayangnya, kita sudah ditengah acara.

Laki-laki itu sepertinya melempar remote itu ke TV.

"AAAAH! KENAPA SIH DARI TADI UPIN DAN IPIN MELULU!" teriak laki-laki itu dengan gajenya.

Anehnya, Upin dan Ipin menengok ke arah kamera yang membuat mereka seperti melihat kita langsung.

"Heh, kamu!" teriak mereka berdua.

Laki-laki itu bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan anehnya menggunakan bahsa baku, "Aku?"

"Iya, kamu!"

Laki-laki itu kaget. Kok mereka seperti ngomong padanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu melempar remote ke arah TV?"

"Sakit tahu!" bentak Ipin.

*sigh* karena saya capek mengetik 'laki-laki itu' saya akan mengasih tahu jati dirinya. Dia adalah Shinn Asuka. Si cowok berambut hitam itu berpikir dalam hati;

'Gue stress atau udah gila ya? Kayaknya gue harus kabur nih...'

"Woi! Minta maaf dong!" bentak Upin.

"Betul-betul-betul!"

"Ma-maaf..." kata Shinn menunduk.

"Bagus! Sekarang nonton kita atau matikan TV ini!" bentak Upin-Ipin berbarengan.

"Baiik!"

Dan dengan itu, Shinn mematikan TVnya dan lari keluar rumah dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dia memakai jaket tipis berwarna abu-abu dan tidak berlengan, memakai kaos putih jadi jaket yang tak berlengan tadi jadi berlengan, jeans dan sepatu kets. Ia lari ke rumah di sampingnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

_DUAAAAK! _Begitulah suara pintu yang di dobrak Shinn.

"KI-KIRA! CAGALLI!"

Mendengar suara dobrakan pintu dan namanya di panggil oleh suara yang dikenalnya, Kira - yang lagi baca buku dengan santainya - segera menaruh bukunya di tempat tidurnya yang baru saja dia pakai buat tiduran tadi dan berlari ke pintu depan dengan panik.

"ADA APA SHINN?"

"Ta-tadi!" Shinn menunjuk arah rumahnya.

"Tadi apa?" tanya Kira panik, membayangkan apa yang terjadi sampai Shinn terlihat panik juga. Dirampokkah dia? Kebakaran? Ada artis yang sangat disukainya meninggal? Pikiran Kira yang terakhir sepertinya agak aneh...

"A-akan gu—aku ceritakan..." jawab Shinn setengah ngos-ngosan dan hampir ngomong gue-elo ke kakak kelasnya.

"O-oh ya, masuk dulu aja kalo gitu."

Setelah masuk dan duduk di ruang keluarga Yamato, Shinn menceritakan tentang apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Kira ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Haaaah, Shinn, kamu teriak dari tadi – dan menghancurkan pintu depan – cuman mau kasih tau hal yang gak masuk akal ini terjadi?" ucap Kira sambil menaruh tangan di jidatnya.

"Betulan kok Kira-senpai!"

"Ya-ya-ya." ucap Kira sambil melambai-lambai tangannya seperti mengatakan _terserah lo deh_.

"Eh, Shinn," sahut Kira setelah be-berapa detik keheningan."di rumah lo ada makanan gak?"

Shinn menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dirumahnya memang tak ada makanan.

"Karena Cagalli lagi kencan sama si Athrun dan palingan udah _dinner_ bareng sama dia, makan disini aja yuk? Gue ga ada temen nih." ajak Kira dengan tersenyum.

'Sebenernya gue juga kasian sih sama dia, kayaknya dia stress sampai-sampai bilang kalo Upin dan Ipin itu ngomong ke dia.' ujar Kira dalam hati.

"Bo-boleh!" kata Shinn sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Gak sekalian ajak Lacus-senpai aja?"

"Maunya sih, tapi tadi waktu ditelepon dia bilang kalau di rumahnya udah disiapin makanan oleh pelayannya."

"Lah? Kira-senpai aja yang ke sana!"

"Tapi makanannya udah dibuat dan gue kira Cagalli akan pulang sebelum makan malam, ternyata tadi dia SMS kalau dia pulang jam 8, haaaah," ujar Kira menghela nafas dan dengan tidak sadarnya mengucap namanya sendiri.

"Ya sudah deh! Ayo makan!" ujar Shinn semangat dan segera ke ruang makan.

"Oi, tunggu!" teriak Kira dan mengikuti Shinn ke ruang makan.

~ Esok harinya, hari yang ditunggu Kira, Lacus, Athrun dan Cagalli~

Masih di kediaman Yamato.

_Tok tok tok_. Ketuk Kira ke pintu kamarnya Cagalli.

"Masuk aja Kir!" teriak Cagalli dalam kamarnya.

Kira pun memasuki kamar Cagalli. Cagalli – yang sedang memakai kaos putih, rompi dan jeans – sedang di depan meja cermin yang dipenuhi oleh kosmetik. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil alias sedang. Dinding kamarnya dipenuhi oleh poster band-band dan di mejanya foto-foto dia bersama Athrun, Kira dan juga Lacus. Kira mengambil foto dia, Cagalli dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Cagalli, gue boleh nanya gak?" tanya Kira.

"Kenapa Kir?" ujar Cagalli sambil menengok ke kakak kembarnya.

"Kok lo kencan lagi? Kan kemaren udah."

"Kemaren kan sama Athrun, sekarang sama lo dan Lacus juga" kata Cagalli asal.

Kira menghela nafas dan menaruh foto itu kembali. Melihat apa yang author ketik di atas, Kira seperti mau mengatakan hal penting, tapi berhubung ini fanfic gaje, tentu saja tidak ada hal yang terlalu penting disini. Kira pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

-(_ _)-

Diluar dugaan, ternyata hari ini hujan. Setelah beberapa menit setelah pembicaraan mereka diatas, hujan turun. Melihat hujan, Kira dan Cagalli hanya duduk di ruang keluarga dan keduanya sama-sama terpuruk dan juga basah. Karena hujan turun, jemuran basah dan mereka berdua harus mengangkatnya supaya tidak basah, ternyata jemuran mereka tetap basah karena mereka tidak mengangkatnya lebih cepat dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, baju yang mereka pakai juga basah.

Itu yang pertama, yang kedua karena mereka tidak jadi melanjutkan double date – atau dobel det yang author sering bilang – mereka. Athrun dan Lacus ditelepon bilang mereka juga kecewa karena hujan datang jadi mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan dobel det mereka.

"Kenapa sih hujan harus datang?" gumam Cagalli.

Kira hanya terdiam dan melihat ke langit-langit ruang itu.

~ Di rumah Shinn, saat hujan mulai turun ~

Hari ini lampu dinyalakan dan Shinn terbaring di sofa ruang keluarganya itu. Mayu – yang kalau di fanfic ini masih hidup – pergi ke rumah temannya dan katanya akan pulang agak sore. Orang tuanya – juga masih hidup – kerja dan akan pulang malam. Iya sih, sekolah Mayu dan universitasnya sedang libur. Tetapi, karena Shinn hari ini tidak ada kerjaan, jadinya dia hanya berbaring di sofa saja. Stellar – orang yang disukainya sekaligus teman dekatnya – sedang jalan bersama Lunamaria untuk shopping. Ray? Lebih baik tidak usah menanyakannya.

'Nonton TV aja deh' pikir Shinn dalam hati. 'Tapi misalnya nonton Upin dan Ipin lagi gimana? Aduuuh! Ke rumah Kira-senpai? Takut merepotkan dan katanya kemarin dia ada dobel det dengan Athrun, Cagalli dan Lacus-senpai, hmmm...'

Shinn bangkit untuk duduk di sofanya dan saat dia duduk dan menghadap ke kanan – yakni jendela dan bisa melihat rumah tetangganya – dia melihat kakak kelasnya dan adik sang kakak kelas sedang mengambil jemuran. Mereka berdua berpakaian untukjalan-jalan.

'Mungkin karena hujan tidak jadi kali ya?' tanya Shinn dalam hati. 'Aku kesana saja deh, daripada disini bosan.' dan dengan itu, Shinn bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil payung.

~ Kembali ke kediaman Yamato ~

_Ting tong. _

Hening.

_Ting tong. Ting tong._

Masih hening.

_Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong._

Kira berdiri dan membuka pintu. Ketika melihat Shinn dia langsung menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Umm, senpai?" tanya Shinn dari luar.

Kira yang masih di depan pintu membukanya lagi. "Ada apa Shinn? Masalah Upin dan Ipin lagi?" tanya Kira dengan malasnya.

"Bukan sih..."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Kira mulai nyolot.

Shinn menghela nafas dan berkata dengan melasnya, "Boleh masuk gak? Hujan nih."

"Kan lo pake payung." balas Kira, menunjuk payungnya yang masih dipakai.

"Boleh masuk gak?" tanya Shinn ulang, nggak memperdulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kira.

Kira masih melihat payungnya Shinn, ke Shinnya, balik lagi dan ini terjadi hampir lima belas menit dan akhirnya, Kira mengatakan,

"Ya udah deh." dan dengan itu, Shinn masuk ke rumah kediaman Yamato. Shinn melihat Cagalli yang sedang duduk terpuruk.

"Cagalli, eh, Cagalli-san" Shinn, cepat-cepat menggantinya pake 'san' karena tidak mau mengganggu suasana Cagalli yang 'jelek' jadi 'buruk'.

Cagalli melihat ke atas, yaitu arah Shinn, dan berkata, "Shinn." dan menunduk lagi. Kira juga langsung duduk di sofa, hanya Shinn yang masih berdiri.

Shinn menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan bertanya, "Kalian seperti ini karena double datenya gak jadi ya?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah Shinn, mereka berdua menjawab, "Ya."

Karena tidak enak dengan suasana seperti ini, Shinn akhirnya duduk disebelah Kira dan mulai berpikir.

5 menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang bersuara sampai Shinn menepuk tangannya.

"Aku ada ide supaya kalian masih bisa double date!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke Shinn, berdiri dan berkata dengan berbarengan, "APA?"

"Ti-tidak usah seperti itu juga..."

Dan dengan itu mereka duduk dan tetap menatap Shinn.

"Nah, ideku adalah: Bagaimana kalau kalian undang Lacus-san dan Athrun-san kesini? Dan makan bareng dan nonton TV dan semacamnya? Kan yang penting kalian berempat ada dan melakukan sesuatu bareng, ya kan?" ucap Shinn dengan (sok) pintarnya.

"Betul juga ya!" kata Kira. "Yang penting memang kalau ada kita berempat!" ujar Cagalli juga.

"Makasih ya, Shinn!" ucap mereka berdua berbarengan dan segere menelepon masing-masing kekasihnya.

'Padahal gue aja yang gak punya pacar aja bisa kasih ide kayak gini ya? Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka berterima kasih sama gue, seneng juga gue di ucapin makasih.' ujar Shinn dalam hati dan agak tersipu sedikit.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai memberi tahu dan segera menyiapkan perlengkapan apa saja yang akan dibutuhkan untuk acara mereka nanti.

"Yaaah, karena misiku sebagai tetangga sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke rumahku," kata Shinn bangkit dan berkata kepada mereka berdua.

'Yaaaah, walaupun tidak tahu mau ngapain di rumah. Tapi gue kan gak mau merusak dobel det mereka.' ujar Shinn dalam hati dan dengan menggunakan bahasa sang author.

"Eh, tunggu Shinn! Di sini aja kali." ucap Kira sambil merapikan taplak meja.

"Iya! Kan lo yang ngasih tahu kita ide kalo lo udah punya rencana sih gak apa-apa." kata Cagalli dari tangga sambil membawa disc DVD dari kamarnya.

"Eh? Gak apa-apa kok! Nanti aku malah mengganggu acara kalian..." kata Shinn (agak) tersipu lagi.

"Sudah gak apa-apa! Athrun dan Lacus pasti nggak akan keberatan kok! Kan lo yang ngasih ide ini pertama kali." ucap Kira.

Saat itu juga berbunyilah bel rumah keluarga Yamato.

"Ah! Biar aku aja yang buka!" kata Cagalli.

"Umm, Shinn? Sebaiknya lo nutup telinga lo deh..." kata Kira yang sudah menutup telinganya.

"Hah? Seperti ini?" kata Shinn sambil menutup telinganya juga

Ketika Cagalli membuka pintunya, dia melihat Athrun – yang memegang payung untuknya – dan Lacus (yang sudah menutup telinganya) mungkin sudah tahu kalau Cagalli yang akan menyambutnya.

"ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriak Cagalli dengan suara yang sangat keras. Untungnya, Shinn sudah menutup telinganya. Tapi tetap saja dia masih terasa pusing oleh getaran suara Cagalli.

"CAGALLI-CHIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Athrun balik. Dan mereka berpelukan – setelah Lacus dan Athrun masuk –. Shinn melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya.

"Aduuuh... Walaupun udah nutup telinga masih aja sakit..."

"Setidaknya lo ga harus denger ini setiap kali adik lo ketemu pacarnya..." gumam Kira sambil melepas tangannya juga dan menghampiri pacarnya.

"Lacus." ucap Kira sambil tersenyum.

"Kira." kata Lacus sambil tersenyum juga.

"Shinn." panggil Cagalli tiba-tiba.

Ternyata dia sudah melepas pelukannya. Mungkin dia sengaja karena tau kalau Kira dan Lacus hanya akan menyebut nama kalau bertemu. Athrun sudah menahan tawanya dan berpikir, _'combo breaker!'_ dan untuk lebih efektifnya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Shinn sedikit gagap.

"Gak apa-apa kok" ucap Cagalli senyum meledek ke Kira dan Lacus yang sekarang malu-malu sendiri.

"Waaah, ada Shinn juga! Jadi tripel det nih?" tanya Athrun dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang ancur.

Shinn langsung kepojok ruangan, menundukkan kepala dan tiba-tiba terdapat aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Wah Athrun! Lo apain tuh adek kelas kita?" tanya Kira menyindir.

"E-eh, etto, anuu.." Athrun mengikuti artis kesukaan dia, Aziz Gagap.

"Nggak kok senpai, aku cuman sedih ga ada pasangan..." ujar Shinn masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lha? Stellar bukannya pacar lo?" tanya Kira tanpa berpikir dulu.

Tak ada suara.

"Nah lho Kir, lo apain tuh Shinn?" balas Athrun menyindir.

"So-sori ya Shinn..." ucap Kira menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba Lacus menghampirinya dan berkata sambil memegang pundaknya, "Ya udah, kita makan, nonton, dan lain-lain bareng yuk."

Shinn mendongak dengan wajah 'aku tidak apa-apa kok'.

"Udah gak apa-apa, ikut aja. Yang lain juga gak keberatan kok. Iya kan?" tanya Lacus menghadap kebelakang.

Athrun membuka mulut untuk protes, mungkin karena mereka sudah tidak lama melakukan dobel det. Lacus mengahadap ke Athrun sambil tersenyum yang arti senyumannya itu 'awas lo kalo protes, gue *piiiiip* dan *piiiiip* lu.' Athrun langsung menutup mulutnya. Kira dan Cagalli yang melihat itu hanya ketakutan sendiri dan berdiri tegak dan dengan itu mereka berbarengan berkata,"Iya!"

Lacus langsung menengok ke Shinn. "Tuh kan gak apa-apa!"

"Lagian kan jarang kita makan bareng atau melakukan hal lainnya berbarengan. " sahut Athrun.

"Betul boleh nih?" tanya Shinn

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Gak ada yang keberatan?"

Geleng-geleng.

"Ka-kalau begitu makasih!" kata Shinn sambil tersenyum dan bangkit.

"Nah, ayo kita makan! Abis makan baru main dan nonton, oke?" ucap Cagalli.

"OKE!" kata semuanya – selain Cagalli – dengan semangat.

Dan mereka bermain sampai malam tiba.

The End~ (Sekarang betulan)

-(_ _)-

Maaf! (lagi -_-) Endingnya di cepetin banget dan ga ada gaje-gajenya! (Dx) Mana Out Of Topic lagi. (-_-) Sebenarnya seperti yang saya sudah bilang, saya tidak ada ide lagi buat ini makanya endingnya di _rush_ gini...

Yap, pokoknya review aja kalau mau, protes kalau mau, dan bakar saya kalau mau. (?)

Dan terakhir, kalau ada typo mohon maaf (_ _)


End file.
